screammtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Shaw
Piper Shaw is a recurring character on MTV's Scream. She is portrayed by Amelia Rose Blaire. She is revealed to be the Lakewood Slasher in "Revelations". History Season 1 Pilot Piper brutally murders Tyler O'Neill and Nina Patterson and later calls Emma Duval. Hello, Emma Piper comes to Lakewood and broadcasts through her podcast about the murder of Nina Patterson. Emma listens to the podcast when she arrives at school and Riley says she is addicted to it. Piper is at Nina's memorial and interviews a staff member of the school about Nina's relationship with other students. Audrey and Noah notice her and Audrey asks who she is. She introduces herself to them. Wanna Play a Game? Piper poses as Tyler O'Neill and lures Riley out of Police station. Once Riley arrives, Piper attacks and chases her. Riley attempts to climb up on ladder, yet Piper stabs her twice in back and slashes her femoral artery, Riley is eventually able climb up to roof, but bleed out while on phone with Noah. Betrayed Piper and Will are attacked by Piper's Accomplice at the bowling alley. The accomplice stabs Will in the chest as the latter throws Piper to the ground. He then drags Will away, leaving Piper alone. In the Trenches Piper wokes up alone in bowling alley. She later meets Emma, Brooke and Jake, telling them about Will's kidnapping. They arrive at bowling alley, but due her concussion, Emma tells Jake and Brooke to went out with Piper. The Dance Revelations Piper left the dance and drives to Anderson's house. She calls Emma Duval before disconnecting live-streaming of wounded Clark and sets him up to be killed on later. After Clark is accidentally disemboweled by Maggie as she unties him from tree, Piper arrives to reports his murder. Emma asks Piper to check up on Brooke's. On Brooke's party, Piper murders Grayson Pfeiffer at pool bathroom. When Audrey find the body, as everyone leaves, Piper attack her, slash and knocks her out. Piper is revealed to be Lakewood Slasher and Emma's half sister, the daughter of Brandon James and Maggie. She tries to kill Emma and Maggie as revenge but is shot by Audrey Jensen. They believe she is dead but she rises up from the water only to be shot again in the head by Emma. Her body is lost in the lake. In the end it is implied that Audrey Jensen was assisting Piper in her murder spree. Appearances Murders Committed *Tyler O'Neill *Nina Patterson *Riley Marra *Will Belmont *Clifton Roberts *Clark Hudson *Greyson Pfeiffer Notes *She is the main antagonist of Season 1. *She is based on Gale Weathers. *She is also based on all four Ghostfaces. **She is the first killer like Billy Loomis, who wants revenge because of something the protagonist's mother did. **She poses as a reporter and is once again angry at the protagonist and her mother for something that happened with an original killer, Billy and Brandon, like Mrs. Loomis. **She is the hidden sibling to the protagonist, who is partly angry at the protagonist's mother for giving her up, just like Roman. **She is least based on Jill, however, both are related to the protagonist. *Her birth name is seemingly Piper Anderson-James. Gallery Killer1x01.png Piper1x06.png PiperIsKiller1x10.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters